Alstonia
by Cherry tiger
Summary: Originally taken by a Malaysian literature 'Anyss Sophillea'. Sakura is a princess in another planet and she has to find the next leader or else...


Her time on earth was one of the most wonderful things that had ever happened to her. Who would've guessed that this girl with short honey brown hair and emerald green eyes was from another planet? And what's more looking for someone she had lost to be the next ruler of her planet, Alstonia.  
  
Actually, that was the whole reason why Sakura was here on earth. But now her time to go back has come. Her time to part almost made her break into tears as her two newly made friends watch her as she stood solemnly in an abandoned park.  
  
"When you reach Alstonia and you have found the person that you're looking for," said Tomoyo, one of Sakura's friends, "will you ever come back here to see us?"  
  
"Only time will tell," said Sakura.  
  
"If that's your decision then it's most likely we'll never see you again," said Syaoran almost irritably. The fact that Sakura was from another world was still a little hard to grasp for him. When she first told him and Tomoyo who she was, he thought he could go mad at that thought. He was glad he wasn't the only one who knew about this. Or else, how would the world react to his sudden claims? Still, Sakura was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he felt that that was all that matters to him.  
  
Sakura didn't want this sadness to take control of her. Quickly, she took out her pendant and chanted out "Key that contains the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me. I order you as your mistress, Sakura. Release!" And instantly, a star staff formed in her hands.  
  
She then raised her staff high and a yellow light burst out of the staff. Then she lowered the staff.  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at the night sky. A star seems to be falling, and it was coming in their direction. Slowly, the star grew bigger in their view until finally they saw a majestic looking lion with wings land softly next to Sakura.  
  
"That's." muttered Syaoran, too amazed to continue.  
  
"This is Keroberos," said Sakura, stroking Keroberos's fur. "I'm ready to go back now," she whispered. She looked at the two and tried to smile, but the pain of goodbye was too great. Her heart grew even heavier when Syaoran looked away from her. She had feelings for him, but decided she must find her brother first, for he was to be the next ruler of Alstonia. She then put her hand in her pocket and took out a green pendant.  
  
"It's for you," she said to Syaoran. "With it you'll see me every time you dream. Maybe then the pain will be less." Syaoran gaped a little. Then took the pendant.  
  
"Thank you," he said smiling. "Now it looks like I'll look forward to sleep."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. She knew what was going on between both of them and enjoyed it. She used to take videos of this. But to say goodbye to Sakura. she didn't want to take a video of that. "I've already got all of your videos so that will do," said Tomoyo. "Oh yes! Isn't it your birthday tomorrow, Sakura? If you come back, I'll give you some costumes to use as costumes are my specialty."  
  
Sakura nodded. She then sat on top of Keroberos. Tomoyo and Syaoran drew closer, Tomoyo holding her hand. "Get to Alstonia safely, okay?"  
  
This time Sakura smiled. "Thank you so much, Tomoyo, Syaoran," she said with pure meaning. She kissed Tomoyo and Syaoran on the cheek, and then slowly lifted from the ground.  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran waved as Sakura and Keroberos slowly become nothing but stars in the sky. Syaoran rubbed the pendant he was holding. "We'll meet again," he whispered to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura stood sadly in front of her parents' grave. The sun was slowly setting, making the arena turn a bright orange, and the wind whispering softly upon her hair. Keroberos stood patiently as he watched over her. "Don't worry mother, father. I'm sure to find him." But her heart replied, but will it be in time?  
  
"Ah! Princess Sakura! You've disappeared for quite some time. What are you thinking so hard about?" The voice of a man said behind a tree nearby. Sakura turned.  
  
"Strenn," said Sakura.  
  
"Who else but your darling cousin of course," Strenn replied.  
  
"Why are you here?" said Sakura protectively.  
  
"Can't I say hi to my favourite cousin? Oh, and have you found you brother, Touya, yet?" Strenn gave a laugh. "Give up, princess. You might as well be my wife and then you can be the queen of Alstonia. If Touya was king, you will be nothing. And besides, if he doesn't appear by tomorrow, the coronation will be handed to me."  
  
"Well that confirms my instinct," said Sakura angrily. "You did take my brother!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, princess." Strenn held up Sakura's chin and grinned. "I'll bring him back once I'm crowned king."  
  
Sakura pulled away from him and ran to Keroberos who quickly brought her back to her palace.  
  
As she lay quietly on her bed, she pondered on where could Strenn hide her brother. Strenn never liked Touya though they were of the same age. And if Sakura fails to find her brother before the coronation day, Strenn will surely be crowned king.  
  
And Sakura will be forced to marry him.  
  
Sakura sighed as she got up. And then she thought of something Strenn said to her before she went to Earth.  
  
"Try searching the forests and the caves. I'm sure he's there." Then Strenn laughed.  
  
Sakura rubbed her star pendant. "Maybe." she whispered. "Just maybe." She stood up. "Keroberos, please stay here. I'm going to the forest."  
  
"Down here, why?" said Keroberos.  
  
"I think Strenn hid my brother in one of our childhood places. I believe it's the cave in the midst of the forest behind the palace."  
  
"How will you get there?"  
  
"I'll use the Fly card." She took out a pink card with a star on the back. On the front of the card was a bird with the word 'Fly' written on top of it. She took out her pendant and called her staff. Then threw the card in the air and cried, "Fly!"  
  
Instantly, a pair of wings formed on her back. Then she flew out of the room and into the forest.  
  
She stopped in front of the cave and hesitated for a moment. Her brother and Strenn will always tease her not to come in for there are ghosts lurking around the cave and because of that Sakura had never entered the cave before. Fear still gripping her heart she took a step forward.  
  
The sound of a twig snapping. Sakura instantly turned. "Wh-who's there?" she cried out, slightly shaking. Oh please, don't let it be a ghost. she took out the Thunder card. "I'll attack if you don't show yourself."  
  
"W-wait! It's me!"  
  
"Syaoran!" cried Sakura as Syaoran emerged from the dense forest. "How did you--?"  
  
Keroberos emerged behind Syaoran. "I brought him here," he said.  
  
"That was very quick," said Sakura. "Why did you bring him?"  
  
Syaoran pulled out the green pendant. "I was thinking about you while I was holding this and thought that if only I could be with you, I could help you look for your fiancé. Then Keroberos showed up and-"  
  
"M-my fiancé?" stuttered Sakura.  
  
Syaoran looked at her. "I thought you were searching for your fiancé?"  
  
Sakura fell down with a sweat-drop. Then she got up. "I should've explained! I'm actually looking for my brother who is to be the next ruler of Alstonia."  
  
"Y-your brother?" Syaoran stammered. Then he looked at Keroberos. "You lied to me?"  
  
Keroberos grinned. "Your struggle is my entertainment."  
  
Syaoran clenched his fist and shoved it up Keroberos's nose. "How dare you- "  
  
Sakura pulled Syaoran away. "That's enough! But. why did you want to be with me? What made you worry?"  
  
"Just like you said, I saw you in my dreams. And whenever I did, I'd see you worried and calling out. I'm not sure what was it you said. It made me worried. I had that dream for a week."  
  
"A week?" said Sakura.  
  
"A day in Alstonia is a week on earth," explained Keroberos. "Alstonia and Earth are in two different dimensions thus the different times."  
  
"Is your. brother. in there?" Syaoran was still angry at Keroberos for it. He came to him saying Sakura was in trouble as her fiancé was kidnapped. Syaoran struggled with the thought but decided to help Sakura no matter what. And now.  
  
Sakura nodded. "I should've guessed he was in this cave. Strenn knew I was afraid of this cave ever since I was young so he might have put my brother in there. But now that Syaoran is here, I'm not afraid to enter it anymore!"  
  
Syaoran blushed. "Then let's go."  
  
The three of them entered the cave but it slowly grew dark. "We need a light," said Keroberos.  
  
Sakura nodded. Then she took out a card and cried "Glow!" Slowly small specks of light floated down throughout the cave.  
  
"Who's Strenn? I heard you mention that name." said Syaoran.  
  
"Strenn is my cousin," said Sakura. "I believe he's the one who has kidnapped my brother, Touya."  
  
"Why did he kidnap your brother?"  
  
"Because once my brother is out of the picture Strenn could take over the throne of Alstonia. And if that happens I will have no choice but to marry him."  
  
Syaoran clenched his fist. He didn't like the Strenn the way Sakura pictured to him. As they walked further down they reached a dead end.  
  
"There's nowhere else to go," said Syaoran.  
  
"No," said Sakura. "Look, there's a small opening in the wall." Sakura looked through the opening. "It's too dark. but. I can sense him."  
  
"You can sense your brother?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Being siblings, our relationship is bonded by the blood. I can make a link to his mind and talk to him at close distance. So." Sakura closed her eyes. "Brother. brother! Please answer me!" she whispered.  
  
"I'm wondering why Strenn didn't just kill Sakura's brother off?" asked Syaoran. "Wouldn't it make things much easier?"  
  
"Lives are precious here in Alstonia," explained Keroberos. "If you kill one life, yours will be taken as well. If Strenn kills him, Strenn will die as well."  
  
"You mean there's no judgment?"  
  
Keroberos shook his head. "In this world each life is very special. If it were to be deliberately taken away, your life will be taken away as well and your soul will end up in what you Earthlings call. Hell."  
  
"I see." said Syaoran, feeling the tenseness of this adventure.  
  
"Brother is hurt, he can't move," said Sakura. "We need to break this wall and get him out."  
  
"Won't Strenn hear?"  
  
"He's not there. Come on, Keroberos!" said Sakura. Then she pulled Syaoran back.  
  
Keroberos stood in front of the wall and breathed fire. In three shots the wall crumbled to the floor. There lay Touya, slightly injured but still okay.  
  
"Brother!" cried Sakura in joy as she ran and hugged him.  
  
"I'm glad you found me in time," said Touya. Leaning on Sakura he stood up. "We have to get back to the palace quick."  
  
They ran out of the cave but only to be greeted by Strenn.  
  
"So you have found him!" laughed Strenn. The day had gone dark but Strenn's face shone by the torch he was holding. "But where will you go now?"  
  
"To the place where I rightly belong," said Touya. "In the palace to be crowned king which is rightfully mine."  
  
"Really now? We'll see about that." Strenn then threw a fireball at Syaoran.  
  
Sakura instantly reacted. "Watery!" The fireball was instantly put out.  
  
"Leave him to me!" cried Touya.  
  
"You'll never be king of Alstonia, Touya!" Strenn held out his hand and a sword emerged instantly from his hand. He then attacked.  
  
Touya avoided it and did the same thing as Strenn. He held out his hand and a sword emerged from his palm. "Do you know that if you kill me you will die too, Strenn?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'll finish you once and for all!" He swayed his sword and their swords clashed.  
  
"So all your work was just a waste of time," said Touya. But slowly Touya began to pace back even more. Strenn kept hitting his sword against Touya's like a madman. Sakura panicked.  
  
Just then Syaoran took out a gun from his pocket and aimed it at Strenn. Sakura saw this.  
  
"Syaoran! NOOO!"  
  
Syaoran made a shot and it hit Strenn instantly on his chest. Strenn gasped as he clutched his chest. Syaoran did the same thing. The pain Syaoran experienced was the same as Strenn. Slowly, the both of them stumbled to the ground.  
  
Sakura ran next to Syaoran and put his head on her lap. "Why?" she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Why did you do that when you know.?"  
  
"No one was willing to kill him. That kind of man. doesn't deserve. to live." Syaoran reached into his shirt pocket. "Here." He handed here a box. "It's for your birthday. Sorry I'm late."  
  
Sakura opened the box and found a music box in there. She remembered the tune. it was the song Tomoyo sang to her once. Sakura's tears then spilled. "Syaoran."  
  
But Syaoran's eyes were closed. "Syaoran!" cried Sakura.  
  
"Quickly, use your Hope card," said Touya. "It's the only way."  
  
Sakura nodded. She took out the card and cried, "Hope!"  
  
Instantly she and Syaoran glowed and as the light died down, Touya approached them. "Sakura?"  
  
"I'm okay," said Sakura. "But Syaoran." She touched his cheek and smiled.  
  
"He will live," said Touya. "You gave part of your life to him."  
  
Sakura's smile widened as her tears continued to spill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, this isn't so good, but it's a good attempt (sweat-drop). Do have mercy when you review. 


End file.
